Best Friends SUCK!
by MissLunaMoonheart
Summary: My first South Park Fanfiction:  Kyle reflects on his feelings about his friendship with his best friend Stan over the years and well how he basically feels as if best friends suck.  Rated M for very very strong swearing. Prequel to my crossover-fic.
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

Best friends SUCK!

By: MissLunaMoonheart

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or anything related to it. I did not invent the characters, or the references to events that happened in the episodes. I wrote this story for fun and nothing else. Thanks for reading!

This is my first South Park Fanfiction and it's written to express Kyle's feelings about some of the bumps he has in his friendship with Stan. This is NOT a Style Fanfiction, it is about friendship ONLY. Just so you know, and is to help set up my next South Park Fanfiction "We Rule This City".

Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Best Friends<p>

(Kyle's P.o.V.)

You know that feeling you get when your best friend walks into the room? How, if you've been having a bad day, suddenly everything just feels better? How, everything just feels right when you're together. How, the two of you just seem to know what the other is thinking and feeling without either of you having to say a word?

Well that's how my friendship with Stan is, Stanley Randall Marsh.

He's my best friend in all of South Park, in the entire world even. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and throughout our youth were inseparable. That is, until Stan got a girlfriend. Wendy Marie Testaburger, one of the girls who had been in our class since preschool. I don't hold any grudges against Wendy, I mean she's a pretty okay girl, but I can't help but admit that she came between Stan and me.

I mean, ever since they started their on-and-off trend of dating Stan's acted totally different. Whenever he's given a choice between spending time with me or spending time with her, he always picks her. I guess I don't hold too much of a grudge about that, but sometimes his attitude can get pretty old.

But I'll explain that later on, this is just the beginning, the introduction to something far more than that.

This is my account on friendship, namely 'best friends' and the challenges that Stan and I have over come!

Or at least that's what I originally wanted to write, but to be quite frank I don't honestly feel that way. Screw it to be honest I think it's more fucked up than Cartman's mom doing the whole town and then some. And coming from me that's saying a lot.

You see if I could say anything to Wendy I'd tell her to go fuck herself and back the hell off from Stan. I mean she's really no good for him, seriously dude she's not. All she ever does is whine and complain about every little thing Stan does. She's possessive and needy and frankly she's a bitch.

But Stan can't see that. He can't see anything past her being a girl and he let's his hormones get in the way of his senses.

It pisses me off.

I swear to God that if I hear one more word about Wendy from Stan I will have to kick someone's ass. I'm sure you think I'm overreacting. You probably think I'm being a total douche and that Wendy isn't that bad, that guy friends 'grow apart'. Well let me tell you something if you had gone through everything I have with Stan and felt every fucking let down and been ditched as many times as I have. Maybe then you would understand where I'm coming from. Maybe after all of the "I've learned something today" speeches, sticky situations, and after all the shit you'd finally see just what a douche Stan Marsh has been.

Hell I have been royally screwed by that guy since preschool and now I'm a fucking college student.

But hopefully you can hold out and finish reading a handful of just a few of the reasons why I feel this way. Maybe you'll keep going and look between the lines and peer into my soul and understand why I was more than ready to get out of South Park.

Because to be quite honest, I think best friends SUCK!

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't too OOC, please keep reading and feel free to commentreview I'd love to get some opinions so I can improve my writing skills. I look forward to hearing from all of you! -MissLunaMoonheart


	2. Chapter 2: Why Christmas?

This is inspired by the South Park episode: "Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo". Also, Dreidel and Channukah are spelt as seen in the episode. Once more I do not own South Park or anything involved with it, this Fanfiction is purely for fun and entertainment, not for profit or to be sold. Thanks for reading!- MissLunaMoonheart

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Why "Christmas"?<p>

(Kyle's P.o.V)

So it was winter in South Park and as usual South Park Elementary was in charge of the Christmas Program. It's been customary for years, or so I had been told, and my class was putting on a play about the birth of Jesus. Somehow I had been cast as Joseph and Wendy was Mary, and I don't really recall the rest because it wasn't overly important at the time. The important detail in this whole situation was the fact that it was winter, the town was craving for it to be Christmas, and the school production was about the birth of Jesus Christ.

Why was that important? What's the big deal?

Well just as we were practicing the birth and I was awkwardly holding the 'baby Jesus' by its head and Mr. Garrison was yelling at me to hold it by its feet.

"Kyle what the hell was that? You need to hold the baby by the legs, not by the head what kind of sick weirdo are you?"

"Sorry," was the only thing I could think to say.

He began to drown at Wendy about her acting when my mother stormed into the gym. I knelt there even more awkwardly as my mother glared daggers at Mr. Garrison, a look I had experienced many times in my life and feared above any of my mother's facial expression.

"Mr. Garrison, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" she demanded pointing her finger at him accusingly.

It felt as if every kid in the gym was either staring at me or my mom as she told Mr. Garrison off. I couldn't even hear their argument as my ears began to burn at the embarrassment. At the time, nothing felt more humiliating to me than my mom coming into school and causing a scene.

"HOW dare you include the Nativity in a school play! Don't you realize my son is Jewish!"

Her voice seemed to echo through the gym as I glanced from side to side to Wendy and Cartman. The two were looking at me as if I had three heads. The rest of the students slowly clustered closer to us to get a better view of the argument, since the three of su were center stage.

"So?" Mr. Garrison asked seemingly unfazed by her statement.

"So? What makes you think he should play Joseph of Aramathea?"

"Because it's Christmas."

"Our family doesn't celebrate Christmas!"

There was an audible gasp from all the other students and I looked at the ground hanging my head. I wished I could just disappear as I felt my heart beat faster and everything that I had worked for to be 'normal' with the other students went down the drain. Yeah normality was going to hell.

"Oh God, you're not going to lay that Channukah crap on me are you?"

"WHAT, WHAT WHAT? You're not going to get away with this mister-" Mom continued to drone.

Cartman was getting a load out of the situation and just rolled his eyes. "Oh good, Kyle's mom is here to ruin Christmas," he stated aloud with a feigned blank look on his face.

"Shut up fat boy!" I snapped in irritation for both his slander about my mom and my embarrassment in the situation.

"I'm not fat I'm festively plump," he replied back brushing me off.

"Why are you Jewish on Christmas Kyle?" Stan asked ignorantly.

Finally the argument seemed to dwindle down as Mr. Garrison turned on his megaphone.

"Okay, Kyle is there anything you can do for Christmas play that isn't related to Jesus?"

"How about the dreidel song bulbey?" my mom asked with a bright smile.

Everyone stared at me as I stared back at her before pulling the first thought that came to my mind.

"I can sing the Mr. Hankey song!"

"The Mr. Hankey Song how does that go?" Mr. Garrison asked with a blink.

"Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo, he loves me and I love you-," I began to sing.

"The Christmas poo?" Stan asked with a frown on his face.

"What the HELL is Christmas poo?" Cartman added also frowning.

"Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo, haven't you guys ever heard of it?" I asked in confusion as I glanced from Cartman to Stan.

"Kyle, that is ENOUGH!" my mom snapped turning her glaring eyes on me.

"See, that's what you get when you raise your child to be a pagan," Mr. Garrison told her matter-of-factly.

"Now that does it! I am going STRAIGHT to the mayor about you Mr. Garrison!" she snapped droning on as Mr. Garrison got out of his chair and followed her trying to apologize.

"Wait, I'm sorry was it the pagan remark," he apologized as both exited the gym talking over each other.

We were all left in the gym when Wendy sat up.

"You guys look, it's snowing!"

As if the situation with my mom had never happened we all ran outside into the snow cheering. Not that it didn't snow a shit load in South Park, but in winter, with Christmas just around the corner for everyone else it was something to be considered special.

"Wow Christmas snow!" Stan exclaimed. He stood beside Wendy smiling up at the sky watching the snow flutter out of its depths.

"Try to catch snowflakes on your tongue!" Wendy suggested before sticking her tongue out and catching a flake with ease. "It's fun!"

Soon everyone from my class was catching snowflakes on their tongue as I watched on smiling to myself. It looked so awesome! I had to give it a try! I mean, Stan and Cartman had done it. Kenny tried but ended up with eagle poo in his mouth, okay gross.

"Oh sick dude!" Stan voiced all of our thoughts.

Meanwhile, I was sticking my tongue out trying to catch a huge snowflake when Cartman's annoying voice pierced my ears making me look his way with a frown.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Jewish people can't eat Christmas snow!" he shouted as he glared at me.

"We can too!" I snapped back with a glare.

"No, I think it's against the law, dude," Stan added in from next to Wendy. I was shocked by his statement, but luckily I saw Officer Barbrady walking nearby so I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted at him.

"Officer, Barbrady!"

"What?" he asked as he directed traffic. He stopped a car without even looking at it, his hand raised keeping it from rolling forward.

"Is it illegal for Jews to eat Christmas snow?" I called over to him in desperation.

"Yes," he replied after a moment of thought.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted as I glared at the snow laying on the ground.

"Hey come on guys, we have to go to the mall and tell Santa what we want for Christmas," Stan said shortly after as he stared at Cartman and Kenny. It was if the fact that I couldn't share in their fun of eating Christmas snow didn't even cross his mind, or maybe he was trying to distract them from teasing me. I always hoped it was the second.

"Yeah we'll see you later Kyle, guess no reason for you to come since you don't get Christmas presents," Cartman replied staring at me with a smirk.

"No, but I get Chanukah presents for eight days!" I snapped as I glared over at him.

Kenny stood in-between us looking from one to the other without saying a word. Maybe he was relieved that for once he wasn't getting ragged on for being poor, because during Christmas being poor wasn't as bad because it was the season of giving.

"Too bad it's usually a dreidel, or something lame like that," Cartman replied back as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll catch up with you later Kyle," Stan added as he followed after Wendy.

I stood there as they walked away feeling my heart pound hard in my chest. My stomach felt as if I had been kicked off of a really tall skyscraper and I tried in desperation to convince them to let me join in with their Christmas fun.

"Wait! I may not have Santa Clause, but I do have Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo!" I called after them, causing them to stop momentarily.

They turned around and stared at me blankly, though I think I detected astonishment in their eyes.

"Wha-what is this about Christmas poo, dude?" Stan asked as he stared at me eyebrows raised.

"Mr. Hankey! He comes out of the toilet every year and gives presents to everybody who has a little fiber in their diet," I replied smiling.

"Oh, Kahl come on, seriously, you are really reaching right now," Cartman replied as he rolled his eyes. He probably thought I was being pathetic but I was telling the truth!

"Well, you're gonna be sorry when you see me riding on Santa's sleigh with Mr. Hankey! Fat ass!" I snapped. I glared and pointed at him. I was challenging him, daring him to call it lame or pathetic because I knew it was the truth and nothing would shake me from that!

"You're not gonna ride on Santa's sleigh, cause you're a Jew, Kahl!" Cartman snapped back with a glare before walking away. He always said 'Kahl' like a weird lisped way of saying Kyle, like my name had no real meaning. The jerk.

Stand stood there the entire time but after Cartman got the last word he just said, "See ya dude," and walked off as if nothing had happened.

I stood there, alone in the falling snow staring after my best friend who hadn't even said a word in my defense. What did he think I was crazy? That's weak dude, really weak. I hadn't felt that alone in South Park in all eight years of my life. The other students had never made a huge deal about my religion, but I guess I hadn't made a big deal about it either.

Worst winter ever.

"It's hard to be a Jew on Christmas, my friends won't let me join in any games, and I can't sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree. Or leave water out for Rudolph 'cause there's something wrong with me….my people don't believe in Jesus Christ's divinity!" I sang as I walked through the snow towards my house. It was probably the lowest I had ever felt, but I meant every word. They were true.

"I'm a Jew," I sighed. "A lonely Jew, on Christmas." I stared at my friends sitting on Santa's lap and smiling, from behind a tree so they wouldn't see me. They looked like they were having such a great time, talking with each other and with Santa. All of them laughed together at something one of them had said.

"Hanukkah, is nice but why is it, that Santa passes over my house every year?" I watched as Stan told Santa what he wanted for Christmas or shared a story with him and everyone laughed again. I couldn't hear what they were saying from the distance I was standing, and maybe in my heart I didn't want to hear.

"And instead of eating ham I have to eat Kosher Lekeesh, instead of 'Silent Night' I'm singing 'Hou-Hazch-Tou-Gavish'. And what the fuck is up with lighting all these fucking candles tell me pleeeeeease!" I sang to the sky as I stood under a tree.

"I'm a Jew, a lonely Jew, I'd be merry, but I'm Hebrew, on Christmas…." I finished as I walked past a plot of Christmas trees being sold.

As if that wasn't a bad enough moment, later that evening at a meeting the mayor was holding to find a compromised plan for celebrating Christmas, since the Nativity was offensive, and Christmas trees were offensive, and Santa, and the list went on and on. They were trying to find a new mascot and I knew just the one!

"Hey, how about Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo!" I suggested since everyone else was completely silent.

There was complete silence as the entire town looked at me in astonishment and possibly disgust.

"Excuse me?" was the mayor's only response.

"Oh boy here we go again," Stan sighed from beside me.

"Mr. Hankey, he comes out of the toilet every year, and gives presents to everybody who has a lot of fiber in their diet!" I replied unshaken. My parents looked horrified and very displeased.

"KYLE! SHHH!" my mom shushed.

"It's true!" I continued still unfazed. "He doesn't care what faith you are! Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo, he loves me and I love you! Therefore by-," I began to sing before Cartman covered my mouth with a raised glove.

"Don't' mind him, he's a very disturbed little boy," Cartman replied as I stared at him shocked. Stan simply stood there frowning at me as if I was losing my mind.

"He's lost it," Kenny replied from under his jacket, making his voiced muffled and hard to hear.

"Yeah, " was Stan's only response.

"Okay Kyle, we're leaving right now," my mom stated as she dragged me away by my hand.

"Wait!" I shouted but it was too late dragged me away before I could say more.

Before I knew it we were back at my house and my parents were yelling at me. Ike, my little brother, was playing with his first Channukah present, a dreidel of course.

"It is sick and disgusting and we simply will not have it!" my father scolded.

"You're father's right Kyle," my mom added from behind him.

"Sheila, let me handle this," my father told her a frown upon his face. "Having imaginary friends is fine Kyle, but this simply will not do!" he snapped.

"Listen to your father Kyle." Meanwhile, Ike's dreidel passed under the table holding the Channukah candles and he knocked into it, the candles fell and landed on him catching his hair on fire.

"Now I want you to repeat after me: 'There is no such thing as Mr. Hankey!'"

"But dad! He al-."

"SAY IT!" he yelled at me.

"There is no such thing as Mr. Hankey," I replied softly as I stared at the floor.

"AGAIN!"

"There is no such thing as Mr. Hankey…"

"This is for your own good bulbey," my mom chided me.

"Now you go brush your teeth and march into bed! You won't be opening your Channukah present tonight," my father ordered as he pointed up the stairs.

I started walking feeling quite peeved at my day. Why wouldn't anyone listen to me? I was telling the truth about Mr. Hankey and everyone was treating me as if I was crazy and irrational! My own best friend was ignoring me, and my parents were ruining my life! "Probably just another stupid dreidel anyway," I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" my father snapped at me in irritation."I SAID IKE'S ON FIRE!" I snapped back as I headed through the door.

My parents then proceeded to freak out and attempt to put Ike's head out. I went upstairs to brush my teeth, too ticked off to worry about anything else but proving them wrong. But my dad didn't believe, my friends didn't believe, my teacher didn't believe, no one but me had ever even seen Mr. Hankey. Maybe...maybe I was going crazy.

* * *

><p>I know it's long and didn't cover the entire episode, but I tried my best! Please feel free to leave commentsreviews on how you felt about this chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story and that you stick with it! I'd love to hear from your opinions so I know how to improve my writing, thanks everyone! -MissLunaMoonheart


	3. Chapter 3: You Need to Get Over it Dude

Chapter 3: You Need to get Over it Dude…

It was like any other recess at South Park Elementary, kids playing on the slides or swinging, the guys from my class split into two teams to play football. As usual, Stan was quarter back for our team consisting of Stan, myself, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Clyde, and Tolken.

"Alright you guys it's first down, I'll hike the ball on the third set hut. Kyle and Cartman go deep posts, Kenny run a slant up the middle, Butters be ready for the screen," he instructed with a practiced leadership.

"Right, what are we playing again?" Cartman asked like the dumbass he is.

"Football," Stan replied as we all kept our heads down in our circle.

"Got it."

We lined up in our assigned spots ready to take on Craig's team. As we were preparing to hike the ball and Stan was calling final reminders.

"Okay, Blue 23, Blue 23, Set HUT! Set HUT!-"

There was silence as we all just stood there, were was he third hut?"Wendy breaks up," we could all hear Bebe say from behind us. Wait when the hell had Bebe showed up?

"What?" Stan asked sounding confused.

"Wendy breaks up with you," Bebe said again before there was silence.

"Woah-woah wait a minute. What did I do wrong?" Stan asked trying to get Bebe to explain. I could hear them from my spot and all of us guys were sort of glancing\g at each other like 'I dunno dude', but we didn't turn around. We didn't go to Stan's aid because it's like an unspoken guy rule. So we stood there our backs to Stan and Bebe and whoever else might be behind us, but finally the curiosity killed us as Butters turned around first. The rest of us followed his lead, and I was no exception. We all stared at Stan and Bebe as they talked.

"I haven't even talked to Wendy for weeks!" he added and I could note the hint of desperation in his voice.

"She just doesn't want to be with you anymore, she says she still wants to be friends," Bebe replied seeming unconcerned about Stan's reaction.

"Whatever Bebe, like Stan really cares just get out of our football game you stupid skank," Cartman shot as we walked up to stand closer to Stan in support.

"FUCK YOU FATASS! You guys are assholes!" she snapped back with a glare.

"Oh yeah, well at least we have assholes you dumb girl," Butters added back. To be honest I was surprised he talked back to Bebe like that, but I was didn't really get the situation so I just stood there until all the other guys piped in. "Yeah." "Yeah!" "That's right." "Yeah!"

"God damn you're so stupid!" She finally snapped before walking away from our cluster of guys.

"What a whore," Cartman commented as she walked away. I glanced sidelong at Stan but couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, like Stan gives a crap if Wendy breaks up," I reply to get my say in the matter. Our team walked back over to the football getting ready to play. We all got into our positions but when there was no sound of Stan's voice I glance back and notice Stan hadn't followed us.

"Stan?" I asked from my spot in the line. Slowly the rest of our team glanced back as well. Clyde, Cartman, Tolken, even Butters."Come on Stan it's first down man," Cartman called but still Stan didn't move. He hadn't moved from where he had been standing that entire time. Kenny finally turned around and we all stared at him without really knowing why he was just standing there.

Without a word Stan shoved his hands into his jean pockets and started to walk away, we all stared after him in silence before looking at each other uncertain what to do. He'd never acted like this before. None of us had, but Stan especially never left a football game unfinished. None of us knew what he was going through or why he was acting that way. I mean none of us had really ever had girlfriends so what could we do or say in return?

The next day at school, I was sitting in the hallway against my locker working on my homework. I hadn't really given Stan and Wendy breaking up much thought, I mean it wasn't my problem and I was sure Stan would bounce back soon. He was never one to stay down over something.

"Kyle will you go talk to Wendy for me?" Well speak of the devil, there was Stan now. Oh wait what had he asked? I looked at him side long as he stared at the floor. He looked pretty bad, but wasn't in terrible condition or anything,, I knew he'd live.

"Why?" I asked not seeing what this had to do with me or why he couldn't just talk to her himself.

"Cause I need to know why he broke up," he finally admitted staring me right in the eye.

"Awe, dude come on I gotta do my science homework," I replied having a sinking feeling that I was going to have to talk to Wendy. I honestly did not want to talk to her, not one bit. I mean why the hell would I want to know why she broke up with my best friend? That just isn't cool dude.

"Dude, please! I may still have a chance to make things work. Please just go talk to her?" he asked his eyes imploring. Jesus he was practically begging me. Any second he'd probably be clinging to me on his knees begging for me to talk to her. That was a sight I did not want to see. Not in a million years. My best friend should never look that weak, it pissed me off just how wrecked Wendy breaking up had made him. What a bitch.

I sighed, there was no way I could say no to that face. "God dammit," was all I said as I set down my science book. I stood up and curled my hands into fists. As I headed towards Wendy, who was standing by her locker, I clenched my teeth and frowned. Yeah, Wendy was definitely a bitch for making my best friend sink this low. I didn't look back as I walked over to her because I knew Stan was still watching me with those begging eyes so once I reached her locker I turned to the side and stared at the ceiling rather than her. I hated this.

"Wendy, Stan wants to know why you break up," I asked refusing to look at her. The sooner this was over the sooner I'd get my science homework done and the sooner Stan would stop looking so pathetic.

"Look, Stan is really nice, I just don't wanna be boyfriend girlfriend anymore," she replied. I refused to look at her.

"_Sure bitch," _was the first thought that crossed my mind but I kept it to myself. I opened my mouth to reply but she kept rambling so I sighed quietly and listened. Dammit.

"I've been wanting to break up for a while, but-but it's nothing against him," she added.

I stood there waiting to see if there was more, when she didn't say anything else that would have pissed me off further I inhaled through my nose.

"Kay," was my only response still never once looking at her before I walked away back towards Stan. I frowned before standing next to Stan.

"She says she's been wanting to break up for a while and it's nothing against you," I told him as I looked at the ceiling. I refused to get suckered by those sad puppy eyes again. It hurt to

"What! That's no answer! Go tell her to be more direct with me!" Stan pleaded as he gave me a shove back in Wendy's direction.

Finally I felt my tolerance snap and knew at any second I would completely lose it on my best friend and demand he stop being such a lame douche. Instead, I just glared and walked over to my stack of books. It was obvious I wasn't going to get to finish my science homework in the hallway.

"No dude, I'm out! Go talk to her yourself," I snapped as I grabbed my pencil. I glanced at him. Damn those eyes. "Be poetic," I added trying to be helpful as I rolled my eyes and walked away. Girls were stupid, girlfriends were even more stupid. God if they could make Stan act like a loser I never wanted to get one.

"Kyle this is my life!" was his last call to try and get me to stay. I didn't stay though, I just kept walking. Tough love, it was the only way he'd get over her. I would just have to refuse to help him until he could help himself. I would make him see just how horrible she was for him and just how lame he was being. Eventually he'd thank me for this. One day. One day he'd thank me I was certain.

Later that day, I heard that Stan still wasn't acting normal so I came up with a plan to get him to come to his sense. I gathered up a group of Stan's guy friends, Kenny, Butters, Jimmy, Cartman, and myself, and headed over to his house. When we showed up his mother let us in though she seemed a little worried but she was supportive of us and hoped we could help Stan out.

We headed upstairs to his room and I carefully pushed open the door to his bedroom. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, his room was darker than usual, he had draped some cloth over his window like a makeshift curtain.

"Stan?" I asked in concern as we entered his room.

The five of us made our way over to Stan who was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. I looked around his darkened room and at his rigid form. I felt my heart sink to see my best friend in this state.

"Jesus," I added.

"We came over to cheer you up Stan!" Butters blurted out.

Well dammit, I had hoped we could play it cool but now the cat was out of the bag. Though with a face like Butters, which said was grinning like an idiot, it was hard to be ticked at his slip up. I mean I had never said our purpose had to be a secret, so it was whatever.

"Go away," was Stan's hoarse reply. His voice sounded as if it had been cracked by long hours crying and he didn't even look at us.

"Stan, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to go live," I told him as I tried to put reason back into my friend's head.

"Why? What's the point of living when the only girl I'll ever love is gone," he asked softly in his hoarse voice. It was heartbreaking to hear, we were only nine years old dammit! What kind of talk was this?

"God what a fag," Cartman commented from behind me. I felt my anger flare as I shot him a look that dared him to say another word.

"Dude, not now," I told him and he quickly looked away.

"You guys have no idea how this feels…" Stan added ignoring our words. "It's like, you always hear songs about a broken heart and you think it's just a figure of speech, but it's true. My chest hurts. I feel this like sinking feeling where my heart is. It's broken," Stan continued his voice hoarse and with each word it sounded like it might break again. I had never heard him talk in such a manner. He was like a completely different Stan. I stood there gaping at my friend a moment before turning to the other guys.

"Geeze, he's worse than I thought…" I whispered ot the group.

"What do we do now?" Butters asked looking concerned.

"Should I try telling him a f-f-fantastic joke?" Jimmy suggested trying to be helpful.

"No, we just have to show him that there's other girls out there. I say we take him to Raisins," I replied with a nod. It was a fool-proof-plan. I mean the hottest girls in town worked at Raisins, it would be perfect! Yes I know, the guy who didn't want to see his friend hurt by a girl again wants him to have a new crush by seeing stuck up shallow girls, but I was desperate for Stan to pull out of this slump he was in!

"What's Raisins?"

We all looked at Butters as if he was a moron.

After much convincing we managed to drag Stan to Raisins with us. The sign was painted in bright red-orange paint and a blue banner advertised 'HAPPY HOUR ALL DAY!' in bold black letters. There were tables outside and pictures of Raisins' girls everywhere!

We entered the restaurant and I smiled at the atmosphere of the room, no way could Stan be in here and still be a bummer, even if he had frowned the entire way here. A blonde girl with too much make up greeted us.

"Hey guys, welcome to Raisins, six of you?" she asked always smiling as she got us menus. "Right over here."

We followed the waitress and looked around the room at the Rasins' girls in their white tank tops and red-orange shorts. They all looked great, yup this had to cheer Stan up!

"Hey guys having a good time today?" "Uhh huh." "How about some more fun fries, guys?" "Okay." "Ooohh I'm glad you guys came in, everyone in here's such a loser, but you guys seem really cool."

Were some comments heard as we were led to our table.

"Here you go guys, Lexus will be right with you," the blonde said as she walked away.

"What do you think Stan, these girls are pretty cute huh?" I asked as I took a seat next to Stan. I smiled reassuringly but he just stared at his menu.

"Jesus Christ, I think I died….and….gone to…h-heaven," Jimmy stammered as he smiled looking around the room. Butters and Kenny were eagerly as excited.

"This place is AWESOME!" Butters exclaimed as he grinned widely.

"How do you know, we haven't even tried the food yet?" Cartman shot back, always had to have a word in it. Seconds later, a red haired waitress showed up and smiled at all of us.

"Hey guys~," she greeted us.

"Woah…" Butters breathed as he stared at her.

"How are we doing this afternoon?" she added ignoring Butters.

"Good," we all said in unison, except for Stan. He refused to say anything.

"I'm so glad you guys came in, everyone in here's such a loser, but you guys seem pretty cool," stated with a bright smile at all of us.

"W-we are!" Butters replied still openly staring at our waitress.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Uh, Okay so we're going to get the Zinggy-tingy wings, and mozzarella tasty tots, oh and uh, the bite-sized Kutzatzahs, and a pitcher of lemonade," Cartman rattled off our order though most of it sounded like jibberish to me. What the hell were these things?

"Great I'll put your order in right now!" Lexus touched Butters on the back before heading off to place our order.

"You guys, I think our Raisins girl likes me!" Butters sputtered out the second Lexus left. "Dude, she touched my back when she walked away did you see that!"

"Raisins girls!" Lexus shouted as she slid in the order on a thin line they had strung up to the cooking area. "Alright!" "Woohoo!" "Do it!" the other waitresses called.

"Hey. Hey look over there Stan," I commented touching my friend on the shoulder. I was trying to get him to look at anything other than the table. "That Raisins girl's really cute, huh?" I asked pointing at a girl with black hair who walked pasted our table. "Why don't you say hi to her?" I suggested. He finally looked at me as if saying 'dude, no.'. But I quickly looked away.

"Excuse me!" I called to get her attention.

"Hi guys, my name's Porsche," the girl greeted.

"Hey this is Stan," I introduced before hopping out of my seat and letting Porsche sit by Stan. He simply stared at her as she took my seat. I then managed to get Cartman to scoot over a chair and watched Stan's reaction out the corner of my eye.

"Hey cutie, how are you? I love your hat, I used to have a hat just like that, but it was black and it didn't have a puff ball on it. Oh my God, my hands are sooooooo cold. How come people have hands anyway? Did you ever wonder that?" she rattled off. Even from the corner of my eye I could tell Stan had a really bored expression on his face but I hoped and prayed that he would snap out of it soon.

Meanwhile, some of the Raisins girls were dancing to the Y.M.C.A. with much cheering and whistling from the boys eating at the tables.

"Oh my God. You guys. This is the greatest place in the world," Cartman commented as he held onto his stomach a plate of bones stacked in front of him and barbeque sauce splattered around his mouth. Fat ass. I glanced over at Stan, not only had he still not said anything to Porsche, but his food was completely untouched. Fuck.

"Have you ever noticed how much sand there is at the beach? I mean, haven't you ever wondered where all this sand came from? Oh my God! This one time, I saw a beetle that was thiiiiiiis big! Eeeeewwww!" Porsche exclaimed in disgust but kept smiling the entire time she ranted at Stan."Can we go please?" Stan asked through his teeth as he glared at me. My smile faded.

"Okay. Okay, come on you guys," I sighed in defeat. We all stood up to leave but Porsche cut in.

"Oh my God, thank you guys soooooo much for coming to Raisins!" Porsche called after us.

I just knew Stan was going to give me flack the entire walk home, but God dammit I had tried! We stopped by the door when we realized Butters wasn't with us, where had he gone?

"Bye guys, thanks for coming to Raisins!" a waitress called after us.

"Well Stan, do you feel b-better now?" Jimmy asked breaking our silence.

"No, dude I feel worse!" Stan replied. Hey on the bright side his voice wasn't hoarse anymore!

"Look we're just trying to show you there's other girls out there!" I replied giving him a slight frown.

"Dude, I don't have time to start over with other girls! I'm nine years old, dude! If I don't work things out with Wendy I could be alone my whole life!" Stan explained shooting a glare at me. What the hell was his problem? Why was he so hung up over her, Jesus!

"She wants to see me again! My Raisins girl said she wants to see me again!" Butters shouted excitedly.

"I can't let Wendy go. This whole time I've been having my friends do all my talking for me. It's time I took control!"

"What are you doing?" I called after Stan as he headed for the door to leave.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Stan replied before leaving.

I stared at the door as it closed my jaw agape. What had gotten into Stan? He sound like if he couldn't have Wendy it'd be the end of the world. Shit dude, what the hell? The five of us stood there after Stan left, but Kenny, Butters, and Cartman didn't seem to be bothered by Stan anymore. As we all headed home I pondered what Stan had gone to do and if maybe everything really would work out, but I secretly didn't want Stan to go back with Wendy.

I've said it before, she's a bitch and Stan deserves better. We're still young, we have plenty of time to find girlfriends, so what the hell was the big deal?

The idiot.

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 3, but unlike Chapter 2 this situation will be continued because there's a lot shown about Kyle and Stan's friendship in my opinion.<p>

So thank you for reading, please feel free to leave comments/reviews! I'd love to hear from all of you on how to make my writing better! Thanks so much for reading!

-MissLunaMoonheart


	4. Chapter 4: Dude Weak

Continuing on with the events that take place in the episode "Raisins", once more I do not own South Park or anything involved with it and I never will. This Fanfiction was written for fun and entertainment only not for profit or sells.

Thanks for reading!- MissLunaMoonheart

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dude weak….<p>

On the fourth day of Stan and Wendy not being a couple, we were all in the boys' locker room getting dressed for p.e. class when the coach called us to get into the gym. Everyone cleared out except for Stan, I was already dressed but I walked over to Stan who was lying on one of the benches.

"Come on Stan, we're gonna play dodge ball," I told him when he didn't move.

"I can't believe it. She's in love with somebody else." There came the tear cracked hoarse voice. There was the pathetic hollow look to him. I felt my patience tick a little bit.

"Dude! You need to snap out of this, so Wendy left you for Tolken. What are you gonna do, just be miserable your whole life!" I demanded.

"There's nothing else I can do, she was my whole life…"

"Come on dude! All you've done for the last four days is mope around! You might as well go hang out with those Goth kids who dress in black and talk about pain all the time!" I snapped glaring at Stan. He was talking like a loser! Like some zombie or robot. It sucked ass and I had had enough of it!

"Maybe I should, at least they would understand me. Maybe I should go hang with the Goth kids," he finished his mouth agape as if he was actually considering it. That was when I snapped, I just walked away. Fuck this shit. I did not have to stand here and listen to him talk like this.

I didn't honestly think Stan would join the Goth kids, but after a while I heard rumors that he had. I had to investigate and know the truth, so after asking around I found out that they hung out at Benny's. With a fool's hope I headed over there one night and sure enough there he was.

My jaw dropped as I stood at the door but I forced myself to walk over to their table my hands clenched into fists. What the fuck was wrong with Stan!

"Oh Jesus Christ! I had to see it to believe it! What the hell are you doing!" I demanded full glare on my face. My best friend was dressed all in black drinking coffee, Stan didn't drink COFFEE!

"Breathing deep the darkness that envelops my soul," he replied before taking another sip of coffee. Well fuck he was in horrible condition I never should have suggested this!

"God DAMMIT dude, your mom and dad want you to come home!" I snapped feeling my short temper being pushed to the limit.

"So they can fill my head with more Disney lies about how perfect the world is? I don't think so," he replied taking another sip of coffee. The fuck was he talking about?

"Yeah, why don't you just go back to your Justin Timberlake and your homework you conformist asshole," one of the Goth kids, a kid with red and black hair, added. "You just don't know what real pain is," he added after flipping his bangs out of his face just to have them fall back into place.

"OH like you know what pain is! Go try living in a third world country you little pussy!" Yeah my temper had snapped any more of their monotone comments and irrational comments about how much life sucked and I'd have to go drain the blood out of my ears.

"I'm not gonna to live in a third world country with all the conformists," the red-black hair kid replied with another hair flip.

"Stan this is it, time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and come home! Everyone cares about you, and everyone wants you back!" I snapped at my friend in attempt to ignore the other Goth kid.

"What about Wendy? She still with Token?" Stan asked as he gazed in boredom over his cup of coffee at me.

"Yeah, she is," I replied honestly my temper settling for a split second.

"Then people shouldn't care about me, because I don't care about them. What's the point of caring when all it brings is pain?"

"Forsure," the only female Goth kid added.

Fuck, there was that damn pessimistic bull crap! Dammit!

"Fine, that's it. I give up. Have fun being miserable!" I replied as I walked off totally ignoring them. Stan had gone to the dark side, damn you Wendy. The bitch, but now Stan was a super douche Goth loser. Fuck my life.

"Conformist," I heard Stan say behind me after I had walked away.

"Yeah," the all chorused after his statement.

Fuck them.

The next day, the normal group of guys from my class were playing football, minus Stan cause he was being Goth, and minus Tolken cause he was with Wendy. Since Stan left our group I was quarterback for our team.

"Okay it's third down! Now somebody make a play!" I shouted but none of the guys on my team said anything. Crap!

"Hey, can I join in?" Stan asked from behind me. I turned to see an almost perfectly normal Stan standing next to me. All the other guys turned and looked too.

"What happened?" I asked since last time I saw him he was still a lame Goth kid. "Aren't you still wallowing in pain?"

"Yeah it still hurts a lot but, I just realized there's gonna be a lot of painful times in life though. I better learn to deal with it the right way," he replied and I almost felt myself smile. Now that's the Stan I knew, though somewhat smarter now.

But just after he said that Tolken and Wendy walked past holding hands. My jaw dropped at the sight. Shit we had just 'fixed' Stan now he had to see this!

"Hey Wendy, you're a bitch-" I stared at my best friend. Stan just called Wendy a BITCH! Finally some sense in his head! "-and Tolken. Right here buddy," Stan added as he flipped Tolken off. I blinked still partially not believing what I was seeing.

Tolken and Wendy walked off looking pissed and I just started at Stan feeling quite proud of him though.

"Oh, dude it's good to have you back," I finally said with a smile crossing my face.

"Yeah, let's play ball," was Stan's simple reply. I grinned like an idiot as I took my place in the line now that Stan was quarterback again. That's how it was meant to be, not Stan being emo and depressed. I was determined to never see him that upset again.

* * *

><p>That's all for the episode "Raisins", please feel free to commentreview! I look forward to improving my writing and hopefully can write even better South Park fanfictions in the future! The next chapter is over the episode "Guitar Queer-O", and will only cover sections of it. I know there are lots of episodes that I could have covered to show Stan and Kyle's friendship but I'm attempting to keep this Fanfiction short because it's only meant to be a prequel to my next South Park Fanfiction which is more original and not based off of the episodes except for a few quotes here and there and possibly a flashback or two.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you stick with it! -MissLunaMoonheart


	5. Chapter 5: 100,000 Points!

This is inspired by the South Park episode: "Guitar Queer-o". Once more I do not own South Park or anything involved with it, this Fanfiction is purely for fun and entertainment, not for profit or to be sold. Thanks for reading!- MissLunaMoonheart

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: 100,000 Points!<p>

Since Stan finally got over Wendy a lot of things happened: we went to ask for my little brother to be allowed to live with my family who had adopted him, Stan had a dance off with some kids from Orange County who 'got served' whatever that means, and plenty of other things happened too.

One I'm not so proud of was when Stan and I had to raise an egg together for an A in Mrs. Garrison's class and Stan was being a total asshole to me. He even called my hat stupid, but he later admitted that he had just been jealous about me being teamed up with Wendy and how he thought I was trying to get together with Wendy. To which I explained how I don't even like Wendy to begin with and I certainly would never go out with my best friend's ex-girlfriend , but I was surprised because last I heard Stan didn't like Wendy either. I then had to apologize about not trusting Stan and keeping the real egg secret but I still was a little concerned about him hating my hat, but he assured me he thought it was the nicest hat he had ever know. We did get an A on that assignment but many other adventures arose for us to overcome.

Like with our group's Warcraft adventures, Cartman being a douche and playing prank calls on us 'from the future' all because he couldn't wait for the Wii to come out, and the homeless taking over South Park demanding change and the four of us having to rid our town of them. And many others that would take way too long to write down here in detail.

Eventually Stan and I did have another major falling out, one that was worse than even when we argued over the egg project. This time it was over Guitar Hero, of all things, we had bought it together. All had gone well with the game first, we were awesome at together and even got one hundred thousand points together! So when some fancy talent agency guy showed up and offered to be our manger life seemed great.

"Dude, dude Kyle this guy wants to be our manage!" Stan had exclaimed as he came back into the room followed by some tall guy. Stan looked super happy and excited, I couldn't recall the last time I had seen him that ecstatic about something.

"No way," was the only comment from Stan's dad. He was behind me so I couldn't see his face but I felt my own jaw drop a little in disbelief as I looked from Stan's beaming face to the smiling face of the 'manager'.

"For reals?" I asked a smile crossing my face as well.

"Scoring one hundred thousand points is impressive, but I think with the right label behind you you boys could make a million points," the manager said with one of those practiced manager voices.

"That'd be awesome!" Stan exclaimed the smile never fading from his mouth as he turned and looked back at the manager.

"So, we're in business then?" the manager asked smiling down at us expectantly.

Stan turned and looked at me still smiling and I looked back. It was one of those unspoken best friend kind of moments. He grinned wider and I felt myself grin back in acknowledgement. We were so in! Rockstars! Just think of it!

Before we knew it we were signing a one-year deal for our score and going to a bit celebrity party at a giant mansion. I remember us standing in that office all the gold and platinum records decorating the walls, dazzling us, clouding out judgment and Stan and I just looking at each other after being invited and saying, "COOL!" in unison.

The party was grand. There were celebrities everywhere, grown women in bikinis, or lacking them as they played in the large pools, alcohol being serves as if there was no end, people wearing shades even though it was the middle of the night, large-bright-open aired tents of various colors set up all around the overly large backyard. There were even drugs at the party, though I sure as hell didn't know what they were at the time. Too us it just looked like some white powder some guy was inhaling through his nose, sick dude. I followed closely beside Stan who was following the man who had signed us to a record deal. We were both having a bit of culture shock, I was sure from our matching gaping expressions at everything we saw. It was like stepping into a dream!

"Woah this is a huge party!" I heard Stan exclaim from beside me as my eyes darted around trying to take everything in.

"Oh yes, all the biggest Stars in Colorado are here."

"Dude, dude that's Ronz Apollo from Channel 4 News!" Stan gasped as he pointed the man out for me.

"Wow!" was my only remark as I stared at the man who I had only ever seen through a television less than 10 feet away from where we were standing. This was totally sweet!

"Oh, and look over there, that's that Jake Jazz guy from American Homes Warehouse Commercials!" I added as I pointed him out for Stan. The man had a freaking white tiger laying across his lap like some lap cat!

"Everyone. Everyone this is Stan and Kyle they just broke one hundred thousand points on Guitar Hero," our Record Label guy announced. Every big name celebrity stared at us before applauding us. They all smiled kindly at us and looked very pleased. "Please enjoy yourselves there's a lot more coke and sex in the house," he added the attention fading from us.

Oh dude, coke sounded great, I wonder if I'd get to drink one. Stan and I just grinned at each other, dude this was the best! I could tell that Stan was super happy and I couldn't help but be happy too. How could I not be? I was sharing this awesome experience with my best friend! Nothing could have made this night better.

"Dude, dude that's Jay Cutler over there! Quarterback for the Denver Broncos!" Stan exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks. I knew that it was a big deal for him because Stan dreamed about being a professional quarterback some day, or at least that's what he always told me when we were alone having one of those late-night-camping-at-each-other's-house moments. Cause boys didn't have 'sleep over's no matter what our moms said. They were totally camping events, even if we were in doors.

"Oh my God!" I replied with a smile sharing the moment with my best friend.

"Would you boys like to meet him?" was our Record dude's comment when he heard our enthusiasm.

"Are you serious!" Stan asked totally psyched as we followed the man towards the Star Quarterback.

"Jay I want you to meet Stan and Kyle, they broke one hundred thousand points on Guitar Hero," he introduced us as Stan and I stood there.

Jay smiled at us and the two women in bikinis standing near him smiled at us too.

"Wow! Really? Nice to meet you guys!" Jay replied grinning as he raised his beer to us. Like a sort of celebrity salute or something.

"Nice to meet you! I mean, you kind of suck but my dad says you might be good someday!" Stan blurted out without thinking. I just stood there completely oblivious to just how rude that kind of comment was. I mean we were kids, it was super natural to be completely honest, right?

Jay's mouth hung open at the comment and the two girls stared side long at him with pitying expressions.

"…thanks," was Jay's only response.

Some brown haired guy in a profession uniform, sort of like what they wear behind hotel desks in the lobbies, walked up to our Record dude.

"Alex, have you seen my wife anywhere?"

"You boys know Shane? From the Shane Company Diamond Commercials?" Alex, our Record dude, asked us with a bright smile.

"Do we! He's a legend!" I exclaimed grinning up at Alex. Stan smiled beside me obviously enjoying every bit of the moment.

"You remember these boys Tom, they're going to break one million points live at the video arcade in a few weeks," Alex told the guy from the Shane Company Diamond Commercials.

"That, would be impressive."

We let the adults have their moment of talking and took off to the side a bit. Stan led the way and I stopped him when we were a few feet away from Alex, Jay, and Tom.

"Dude, we've arrived. We're super, awesome, and cool," I told Stan being completely serious. I felt as if my head would explode from just how awesome everything was at that exact moment. This had to be a dream but if it was don't let me wake up just yet.

"Yeah. Life is finally going to not suck so hard for us," Stan replied with a smile back at me. We stood there, taking the moment in. It felt surreal, dream like, but totally real. It was like finally we had something that no one could take away from us. Something that not even our parents could ruin. We were Rockstars and life was going to rock for the rest of our lives.

The next day we went straight to practicing. Our manager was there, he didn't let any of our friends come to our practice, but said that it would be better for us that way. So there we were playing Guitar Hero and life was good. We nearly scored two hundred thousand points.

"You Rock!" the screen told us as the video crowd went wild.

"Dude, I totally missed that middle part did you see that?" I asked Stan. We always talked about the parts we missed as if it was no big deal. He smiled back at me.

"Yeah dude that's almost impossible," he replied back completely cool with it.

"That was real cool kids. Hey Kyle, there's a different controller in my car that might work better for you, why don't you go with Jim and he'll help you find it," our manager offered after we had had our conversation.

The smiles never faded from Stan's or my face and I looked up at the man who our manager introduced as 'Jim'. He was a brown haired heavier set guy in what looked like jogging clothes. He had shades on and a bunch of gold jewelry. He frowned down at me through his shades his eyebrows arched.

"Oh okay cool," I replied still smiling. I took off my Guitar controller and followed Jim out of the house. This was going to be sweet, a new controller that would be even better? Dude, being a Rockstar totally rocked!

We started walking. We walked and walked. Then walked some more. I felt my smile fading but then we reached the manager's car. Cool. It took us a while of looking but after we searched the entire car we still couldn't find it.

"Oh, that's right I think he left it at the office, he'll get it to you tomorrow, okay kid?" Jim asked his frown never leaving his face.

I looked up from the backseat of the car where I had been looking under the seats.

"Yeah dude, that's cool. It happens," I added. True I was a little disappointed but hey, one more day of my controller wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>This is part one of the inspired chapters of Guitar Queer-O. Thanks for contuing to read my fanfictions and inspiring me to write more everyone! Thanks for stickig with this story that is the prequel to my original fanfiction that I will start wiriting after this one is finished. As usual please feel free to leave commentsreviews to help me know how to improve my writing for all of your enjoyment! Thanks once again! -MissLunaMoonheart


	6. Chapter 6:  You Wanna Buy Me Out?

This is inspired by the South Park episode: "Guitar Queer-o". Once more I do not own South Park or anything involved with it, this Fanfiction is purely for fun and entertainment, not for profit or to be sold. Thanks for reading!- MissLunaMoonheart

* * *

><p>(Kyle's P.O.V.)<p>

Chapter 6: You Wanna Buy Me Out…..?

I knew I was late but it couldn't be helped. I had been sick for a few days now and was just starting to feel better. My mom had tried to get me to stay home but I knew Stan and I had to score one million points at the live viewing that was quickly approaching. I had barely gotten any practice in a while and was glad that I had been able to sneak out so I could get even one day of practice in.

"Hey dude how's it-," I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Stan and some brown haired kid playing Guitar Hero without me. All of our friends were there too in their normal 'cheering spots'. All of them looked at me as if I had seen something I wasn't supposed to. The hell?

Stan and the brown hair kid looked over at me after they paused the game. Stan's jaw was open in shock as if he hadn't thought I would show up today. His expression quickly turned to one of 'oh crap' with a mixture of 'dude this isn't what it looks like'. I saw his gaze shoot from the brown haired kid then back to me.

"Kyle…" was his only reply.

I just stared at him my guitar controller chilling in my right hand, it was the only thing helping me keep my cool at that moment. I blinked letting the silence fill the room. I felt as if I could choke on the air. It was thick with lies and secrecy and felt as if everyone in the room, but me, had known this was going on all along.

"I….I thought you were sick," Stan finally broke the silence. He paused, eyes glancing the ground as if he could find some answer that would keep me from getting upset. It was a little late for that though, it was a little later for that.

"Uhhhhhh ohhhhhh," Butters added after a moment. His reaction seemed to make it even more obvious that everyone had known. Everyone but me.

I slowly made my way over to where Stan and his 'new friend' was standing. Standing in my normal spot. I felt myself bite back tears of anger and betrayal as I stopped not even an arm's length away from the brown haired boy.

"Who is this?" I asked as I raised my guitar indicating the brown haired boy. My eyes never leaving Stan as I stared him down a frown was on my face.

"This is um…" Stan looked away from me. His face contorting to show that he really didn't want to be having this talk with me. He really didn't want to tell me, his best friend, what the hell had gone on while I had been sick. "Thad Jarvis." He slowly looked back into my eyes and I could see everything in them. It stung to see but I stared right into them anyway ignoring the fact that I could tell everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Sup?" Thad asked casually.

"Wh…wha-what's going on Stan?" I finally managed out after nearly choking a few times on oxygen. I felt betrayed, confused, and quite honestly hurt. Why did Stan have this guy filling my spot? I was his best friend, we bought the system together. This wasn't right.

"Kyle I was gonna tell you later," he replied frowning at my hurt expression. The way he blew it off as if it was nothing hit me like a ton of bricks. "Mr. King Kay thinks I should play with Thad for a while."

"But it's our game. We bought it together," I replied fighting back to the hurt. I tried to stay reasonable, not let my emotions get the best of me. It was alright. I'd be just fine. It was cool. I broke eye contact as I made my case, but then glanced side long at Stan. I couldn't take this staring and this awkward thick air in the room was smothering me.

"I know, and I wanna be fair about it so…" he paused staring at the ground before looking over at me side long. His expression didn't change from the 'sorry dude I don't know what else to say' expression. "I'll buy you out of your part…."

I stared back at him feeling my short temper snap.

"Buy me out? What are you saying! What makes you so high and might that you can buy me out?" I demanded as I crossed so we were standing right next to each other. Thad was smart enough to get the hell out of my way. I glared daggers at Stan, my thoughts were complete venom as I cursed his name. The hell kind of best friend would do this! He had done some shitty things before, and I had too I guess but this was beyond shitty.

"Don't put this all on me Kyle!" Stan snapped back turning to face me. He no longer looked sorry. He looked just as pissed off as I felt. Our eyes never lost contact as the tension between us rose even higher.

"Oh my God this is so awesome," Cartman commented from the couch smugly. Well fuck him too! He took an obnoxious sip of his drink making the straw have a slurping sound.

"YOU were the one who's been blowing off playing after midnight! Not playing because you were 'SICK'!" Stan snapped in irritation. His expression dark and accusing.

"I have been SICK!" I snapped back as I clenched harder onto my guitar. If I didn't I swear to God I would punch Stan right in his accusing ignorant face. It wasn't my fault I got sick all the time! I'm a diabetic my health sucks ass! Of all people he should know that! He should know that better than anyone else in the whole world!

"Look the point is: I'm never gonna break a million points playing with you. You know that's true," he finally concluded as he turned his back on me and walked closer to the game system. His tone of voice and his words struck a cord in me like nothing he had ever said had.

I stared at the floor my mouth hanging open in shock. I glanced from left to right at the floor thinking over what he had just said feeling a pain shoot through my chest. When he didn't apologize or turn to face me or even say anything more I carefully held my guitar controller. I felt it's soothing frame even through my gloves and let my gaze remain on the ground.

"I guess I didn't realize it was just about the points…." I finally managed before tossing my guitar lightly to the ground. I felt my shoulders hunch as I turned and walked away. I head straight for the door. I knew I had to do it, had to just leave, but why did it have to hurt so bad? Nobody said a word as I left. There was such a silence that it could have killed me. I opened the door and still no one said a word, no one even laughed. Yeah, Stan was an asshole but screw him I was better off without him and his stupid game. He sucks as a best friend and I refused to let him get to me anymore!

I slammed the door behind me before I felt the first tears stinging at my eyes.

"Screw you, Stan," I whispered under my breath as I felt hot tears roll down my face. I quickly kept walking and just let my feet carry me. I didn't even care anymore. Not even ten paces away I heard the loud blaring of guitars through the Marsh's house.

Bastards.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking my tears began to subside. I know it's stupid to cry but I felt betrayed. Stan hadn't even attempted to come after me and apologize! I guess it really is only about the points to him. I swallowed back another wave of tears and ran my sleeve over my face to remove the traces of any remaining tears. Whatever he could just keep the game system. Hell I didn't even want the money for it if he was going to be a douche bag about it!

It was while I was walking and thinking along these lines that my feet had carried me all the way to the bowling alley. It was a place often forgotten by South Park, as was obvious from the small rips in the building's exterior and lack of more than four cars in the parking lot. But I slowed my pace and stared up at the golden advertisement sign the blocky black letters read:

WE HAVE

GUITAR

HERO

I stared at those horrible letters for a moment before sighing. No matter what I said or tried to force myself to think I really did still like the game. So I went inside that failing building and looked until I found it.

This was my new sanctuary.

I lost count of how many days I came to play on their small arcade system, but I came everyday after that moment. I came and sat on a stool lacking any comfort and played Guitar Hero. I would play for turns on in on the quarters I had managed to sneak from my parents and my secret savings. I played for hours on end until I could play expert on my own, steadily getting better and better. It was my only distraction to what, in the back of my mind, I knew Stan and I were supposed to be doing. Today we would have practiced from this time to that time, and we would have played this song over and over again but ignored this song.

Even though I tried to block out the thoughts I could count every second of every minute of every hour in my head, but not when I played Guitar Hero. When I played the game I could forget, even for just one second and pretend that none of the glitz and the glam had ever happened.

"Hey beat it kid, we wanna play now," an older kid with dark black hair ordered while I was playing one day.

"I'm not done yet," was my only response as I kept clicking away at the buttons on the neck of the guitar and strummed the switch with my other hand imagining there was a pick in-between my thumb and index finger.

"Hey I know you, Kyle Broflovski. Didn't you used to have your OWN Guitar Hero game system?" the kid next to the older one asked me accusingly.

"No, you're thinking of someone else," I snapped trying to focus on the game and not the thoughts that threatened to break into my blank mind.

"Sure, he's the kid that scored one hundred thousand points!" the kid added.

I felt my concentration snap, my previously blank mind began to fill with thoughts like a valley whose dam broke letting the water flood it. I knew I would drown if this kept up and I stared at them both my jaw agape and my eyebrows raised in confusion as I tried to find something to say to get them to leave me alone.

"How come you're playing here now?" the black haired kid asked. I watched in horror as smiles crossed their faces, like a mask of awe and admiration. Fuck! Why'd they have to give me that look that Stan and I used to shar-SHIT!

I jumped down from the stool keeping my gaze off of them as I slung the guitar strap from around my shoulder. I kept my back to them as I walked away feeling the thoughts filling up my head like a painful headache.

"Just go ahead and play alright?" I asked as I watched the controller longingly but kept walking away. Shit I had to clear my mind. I couldn't think about all of that crap. Not now! "Leave me alone," I added not turning back to those faces that had shown with such envy and admiration like one might for a Rocksta-fuck!

It was a long walk over to the concession stand but I forced myself to finish the walk and take a seat. I dared not glance back at the arcade system or the guitar. I kept my gaze on the dirty counter top stained from years of use.

"Can I have a Freska please?" I inquired hopelessly. The man behind the counter opened the soda bottle for me before sliding it over to me with a practiced ease. I knew he was gazing at me even if I didn't look at him. I mean I had been coming in for days without saying a word to anyone, just sitting there playing Guitar Hero over and over until I ran out of change for the day. My fingers slid over the cool green glass as I stared at the soda with an empty gaze. Stan loved Freskas as much as I did. Dammit! Why'd I have to keep thinking about Stan? He was an asshole!

"You're good at that game kid. Too good to be playing in a dump like this…" the man commented from behind the counter.

I felt my mouth open in surprise but I quickly recovered. "Yeah well…I can't really afford to play more anyway…I'm about out of quarters…" I admitted feeling the reality sink in. Just a few more songs and this horrible nightmare of reality would swallow me up again. I'd have to go back to all of the familiar places where Stan and I had hung out or go home which was just as tainted with our memories from camping in pillow forts in my bedroom to eating dinner together with my family. It sucked to see him in my mind everywhere I went.

"Ah look, maybe I could use some extra music playing through this thing on the weekend nights. You come in, work around here a little and…maybe you can play for free," the man replied with a shrug as he cleaned a glass thoughtfully.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Nick, but I ain't a charity case yet." I stared at my Freska knowing they were empty words. I would give both of my legs to play Guitar Hero for free all I wanted. I would have given my arms but I need those to play the game.

"Eh, charity case, I'm just trying to help out a kid who's a little down on his luck is all." He gave another shrug and rolled his eyes and he set down the clean glass and grabbed another. The glass made a soft 'clink' as it landed on the wood.

"Thanks Nick," I finally sighed as I gazed back at my Freska. I might as well take up his offer, I had no where else to go anyway.

I did end up working for Nick. The job wasn't bad either, all I had to do was play Guitar Hero and be good at it. The few days I got sick he actually cared and ordered me to stay at home so I could get better. He demanded that I not play and said if there was anything he could get me all I had to do was give him a call. On days that I worked I got all the Freskas I wanted, for free I might add, and I had an audience who was more than a video crowd. More people started coming to the bowling alley and I'd even take requests for songs.

Eventually, when Nick thought I was good enough, he changed the words on the golden advertisement sign. I was honestly shocked when I came in to work one day and up in those block black letters were:

KILE BARFFLOSKI

ON

GUITAR HERO

I didn't even care that Nick had no idea how to spell my name. I just stood there staring up at that sign before at last going in for work and getting down to business. Later I thanked Nick and he told me not to worry about it. He said that I deserved it and was doing a great job.

The days passed and I got even better at Guitar Hero when I played it's like I changed people's life. The people idly sitting at the round tables would watch me play even though I knew my facial expression was always dull and empty. How could it not be? Sure I got to play Guitar Hero all day and sure I got all the free Freska I wanted, but I had lost my best friend. What more was there to life after you lose that?

I glanced out at the audience and speak of the devil I saw Stan making his way through the small crowd. What the hell? I saw his eyes on me and I tried to pretend he wasn't there. I tried to act as if I didn't see him even though I knew for a fact that he was trying to get my attention as he stood there, his hands shoved into his pocket and his face an unreadable slate.

I felt my jaw drop a little as I stared at him, shit I wasn't supposed to make eye contact! I kept playing the song that I had memorized and my mind began to fill with questions. Why was he there? What did he want? Why couldn't I tell what he was thinking? The questions continued to fill my head and it pissed me off that I didn't have a single answer for them.

I gave Stan the meanest glare I could manage and turned my back to him as the best part of the song started. I continued to glare at the screen determined to not let him screw with my life again. No way could he toy with my emotions! No way could he just drop me like that and expect me to accept his hand when he had waited a damn long time to extend it my way. No way dude, I was my own person now!

"Kyle, can I just talk to you for like five minutes?" he asked from a few paces behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Please, it won't take long," he replied in that voice he had used so many times before. That voice that said 'sorry dude I know I was wrong now, my bad'. The voice I could never refuse.

"God dammit," I swore under my breath before turning to the microphone sitting next to me. "We're going to take a short break, be back in five," I told the audience before getting off of the stool and taking the guitar off. I walked right past Stan the glare renewed on my face as our last encounter crossed my mind. The way he had basically left me in the cold and argued with me in front of all of our friends. That was totally weak of him and I would not forgive him that easily!

I headed over to my usual table and picked up my Freska that Nick had set out for me since I had called break. I glared at the glass as I poured my soda into it the orange liquid fizzing quietly.

"I was listening to you for a while, dude you've gotten a lot better," Stan finally commented from where he had been standing. His comment just pissed me off more since me 'not being good enough' was one of the reasons he had ditched me as a best friend.

I turned and glared at him feeling my temper rise. "Oh thank you, I was so eagerly waiting your approval of my abilities," I replied sarcastically. I wouldn't let him get me to go soft that easily.

"Look Kyle, the game is still set up at my house and maybe we could go try playing it again over there," he offered looking apologetic. He looked like he did when he hit his all time lows, but did he really think I would just come back? Just like that? Did he really expect me to just shake his hand and say 'it's cool dude. I get why you were being a douche it was all for the fame and I was holding you down'? Fat chance.

"Oh, so the gallant Knight now comes to rescue me from the bowels of mediocracy? Oh, THANK YOU, Your Royal Lordship!" I snapped feeling my face flush in irritation. Really? Reallllly Stan? This was what you came to talk to me about after weeks of not a single word? Did he really think that he could just come be Prince Charming and like some stupid princess in a fairytale I would just let him save me? Just what was he trying to save me from anyway?

"That isn't it at all…" Stan replied as he looked down at the ground. There it was again, his moments of weakness. The time when he acknowledged he was wrong and wanted me to forgive him on the spot. I had seen it time and again and this time I wasn't buying it! I would not be screwed over again!

"You don't get it Stan. I can play here all I want! I even get free Freskas. I. Don't. Need you anymore!" I finished as I glared at the ground my back to him. I knew the people in the bowling alley were looking at us, it was just a taste of his own medicine. It's exactly what he did to me in front of all of our friends but I wasn't ditching him for some other dude! I was standing my ground and supporting myself. I didn't need him or anyone else to help me with Guitar Hero. Not a soul! There was silence except for the sound of Guitar Hero's menu song playing in the background.

"I know. I need you…" Stan replied. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. What did he just say? "I thought I was having a great time because I was getting signed by managers," I turned and stared his back my eyes still wide in surprise, "and going to big sex and coke parties but…then I realized I was having because I was doing all of that with my best friend…" he stated as he turned and looked me straight in the eye.

My mouth refused to close. In fact it refused to move in general as I just stared at Stan. Did he really mean all of that? I looked at the ground feeling my temper fading.

"It was pretty fun wasn't it…?" I asked softly my gaze locked on the ground.

"Yeah."

"Look, I doubt we could break a million together anyway," I sighed to break the silence. I turned my back to him once more fearing that he was only saying all of this because I had improved and that knowing we still couldn't break a million together he'd just ditch me again.

"I don't care. I'd just like to play with you again," he replied not even a beat later. I felt myself surprised yet again by his words. It was like a totally different Stan. What had brought about this change? "For the fun of it," he added as if reading my thoughts.

"I don't really see the fun in…not trying to kick that game's ASS once and for all!" I replied smirking as I turned to face him. It was a challenge, if we were going to do this we were going to kick some ass while we were at it!

"What you mean it!" Stan asked as he walked over to me smiling.

"I think we could do it Stan! I've been close to a million a few times by myself!" I responded confidently. I saw his smile widen to one of admiration and smiled back.

"Then let's go, dude!"

Stan started to walk off and I followed him feeling lighter than I had in weeks.

"Oh wait! Wait I'm supposed to play here…" I stop feeling my heart sink. I looked at the ground seeing Stan's disappointed face. After a moment of thinking it over I turned and looked back at Nick who was cleaning glasses as usual.

"Hey Nick, would you mind if I just stepped out for a second-."

"Go on get out of here, kid," he ordered with a smile. "Who needs you wailing and rocking around here anyways." I could see the rest of the staff smiling at me too. They were probably all glad to see me out of my slump as much as I was.

"Thanks Nick," I replied grinning from ear to ear. I turned and headed out the door Stan following close behind me. I could see the rest of the people in the bowling alley smiling as well, they were regular customers and none of them had ever seen me this light spirited. All was well.

As we headed over to Stan's house we talked about everything that had happened to us in the past weeks since we were apart. I was taken aback by Stan's addiction to the Heroin Game but was relieved that he had gotten over it, even though it was at the price of him scoring one million points. We got our controllers and headed into the living room.

"Alright dude let's do this!" Stan grinned at me before stopping and frowning. I felt my mouth part in slight confusion as my eyes widened. "What the hell?" Stan asked in irritation. Stan's dad was sitting in his underwear with empty food containers and beer bottles spread all over the living room.

"Aweeeeeeaaahhhh~," Mr. Marsh groaned as he failed to catch the dragon yet again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." _"Come on. Come on. You almost got me~. Catch me! Come on~." _I could hear the game order to Mr. Marsh in a silly childish voice.

"Awe, GOD DAMMIT Dad get off our Xbox!" Stan ordered apparently pissed off. I just stood there in silence not sure what to make of Mr. Marsh's condition. I wanted to look away but I couldn't help but stare.

"Hang on I almost caught the dragon!" his dad replied in a weird not quite sober voice.

I turned my gaze to the television and I could tell Stan did the same. He was so pissed I could practically feel a wave of heat coming off of him even thought it was freezing in South Park, as usual.

"Heehee, you almost got me~."

"No, me and Kyle are gonna play Guitar Hero," Stan replied still pissed.

"I CAN GET HIM!" Mr. Marsh replied like some kind of addict. He shot up and started clicking the buttons faster his eyes wild like a crazed person. Yeah I had no idea what to say or do as I watched Mr. Marsh in confusion. "WAIT! Where's he going now?"

"YOU DON'T EVER CATCH THE DRAGON DAD!" Stan yelled before walking over to the Xbox and hitting the power off.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO I SAID! I AM YOUR FATHER PUT IT BACK ON!" Mr. Marsh pratically shrieked. Yeah, dude the Marsh's were crazy. I stared in shock at Mr. Marsh as he shook the controller as if it would get the game back on.

"MOM can you get dad out of her?" Stan called to his mother, who I assumed was in the kitchen. It took a little while but Mrs. Marsh managed to get Mr. Marsh out of the room and even cleaned up the living room a little bit.

It didn't take long for some of the guys to show up and after not even a minute of Stan and I playing Butters ran off like a madman to get the rest of the guys to prove that we could hit one million points and unlock Super Stardom.

We played like it was nobody's business strumming away like madmen and not missing a single beat. We had never been this together before. It kicked ass! The others busted into the Marsh house as we strummed through a major guitar section of the song. They watched as our points continued to rise we were already at nine hundred eighty-four thousand six hundred and twenty-seven, and were steadily building.

"They're gonna do it!" Butters announced the obvious to everyone in the room. But everyone's cheering and excitement was just a blur to Stan and I. We were so focused on the game, tongues sticking out identically to the side in focused thought and fingers moving without skipping a beat. We slammed the last notes of the song as the bold number:

1,000,000

:crossed the screen.

"They did it," Craig commented in shock from next to Jimmy.

"Oh my sweet, J-jesus," Jimmy added in his normal stuttered lisp.

Stan and I were so in shock that we had actually managed it that we just stared at the screen. We actually managed one million points? After all this time? TAKE THAT Mr. Manager!

"You've played Guitar Hero enough to reach ONE MILLION POINTS!" the game announced in one of those awesome announcer voices.

We continued to stare in awe. This was totally sweet! Like better than fireworks on the Fourth of July or Mrs. Cartman's baked goods! This was like totally awesome!

Words continued to scroll across the screen as the announcer continued:

CONGRATULATIONS!

YOU!

ARE!

FAGS!

It finished and even our Guitar Hero characters frowned at the words. I tilted my head to the side as all of our jaws dropped. For a moment we thought we had imagined it but when nothing else happened and the word 'FAGS' stayed boldly in the middle of the screen my patience snapped.

"That's it?" Stan asked weakly from beside me.

"God dammit," I muttered before removing my guitar and threw it to the floor. "God DAMMIT," I said again as I glared at the screen. I had gotten that bummed and stoked to reach a million points for THIS? I continued to glare as I turned and left the room, fuck this game. I heard Stan remove his guitar and let it drop to the floor. I glanced back to see him also glaring and following me. I opened the door and held it for him before we both exited. I slammed the door.

"Fuck that game dude, let's go grab a Freska or something," I finally commented in annoyance.

"Butters wanna play me next?" Cartman asked as he picked up Stan's guitar.

"W-well sure, but I get to be the one who betrays you after the sex and drugs party!" Butters replied completely oblivious to just how pissed Stan and I were.

We had heard the comment from outside and I just looked at Stan who was also glaring.

"Dude, too soon," he muttered to me before we headed down the sidewalk together.

Guitar Hero sucks ass.

* * *

><p>That's it for Guitar Queer-O! I have to admit Chapter 5 and 6 have been super fun to write! Thanks for reading this far everyone and it's almost done! Just a couple of more chapters and the prequel will be finished to "We Rule This City"! I hope all of you stick with it and as always feel free to leave any commentsreviews you wish! I'm dying to hear any feed back on how to improve my writing! Thanks so much!

-MissLunaMoonheart


End file.
